


Let's Do It!

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the little bluebird, who has never said a word, starts to sing Spring, spring, spring!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Do It!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got the random idea for this blip while listening to Tank Girl.  
> For those who have never heard the song Let's Do It, I will provide a link here to the filmed version where Lori Petty does sing. (Lori Petty being the amazingly gorgeous Tank Girl)
> 
>  
> 
> [Let's Do It](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pvMCu_YeYU)

_“I've heard that lizards and frogs do it, layin' on a rock..They say that roosters do it, with a doodle and cock”_

The strange song was heard coming in over the intercoms, leaving Fun Ghoul with a look of disgust on his face. It was coming from the overly bouncy blonde who at that very moment was painting in what could only be describe as a bra and a petticoat which was bright red and not unlike the shade of Poison’s hair.

“Where did she find that outfit.. or the paints?” Ghoul looked to his comrades who all for the most part were staring at the screens bemused at the antics Tank Girl was seemingly capable of doing when they were not watching her.  
  
Jet would be laughing as the song continued, one skinny leg coming out from under the girl as she sidekicked, can-canned…? She was dancing. “She has a tank.”  
  
“I know she has a tank but where the hell did she find this stuff?” Ghoul glared watching the screen a bit more.  
  
Poison will shake his head slowly, “She’s really bad at singing…” he’d wince only slightly as her voice exaggerates a few notes, sounding much like a cat getting its tail stepped on.  
  
“She’s going to attract attention.” Ghoul would huff, crossing his arms now.  
  
“Stop being so mean to Becca… she’s just painting cause you guys ignore her whenever she comes back from her runs.” Four heads turn to stare down to B.B. each one displaying confusion.  
  
“Becca?” Kid’s head tilted as he looked back to the screen. “She’s got like an actual name.”  
  
“Yes and she told it to me, and maybe if any of you guys asked you’d know it already.” She’d give a smile leaning to a side to look at the screen. “I’m gonna go help her paint Tank, you could come too.” She’d rock back and forth a little.   
  
Party would lift up his mask, slipped it back into place as he walked forward and took B.B’s hand. “I’m gonna go help them out. Maybe it’ll get her to stop singing, or something.”  
  
 _“I'm sure sometimes on the sly you do it...maybe even you and I might do it! Let's do it, let's fall in looooove!”_

Jet would wince as the last of her song was belted out, reaching over to turn the coms off finally. “So do we join them or let Poison and Grace continue this weird friendship on their own?”

“Tan… Becca is actually pretty cool, she’s cool with Grace and Party’s kinda loosening up too.” Kid would smile and look back to the screen.  
  
Not surprised to see his brother and Grace out there now joining in with the dancing and painting of the great machine that seemed to be alive the longer it and it’s driver hung around ComiCon.  
  
“Pussycat bugs me still.”  
  
Jet would laugh and pat Ghoul’s shoulder. “She bothers you because you think Grace and Poison are leaving us for her.”  
  
The conversation would die off as Kid and Jet both dragged Ghoul out to join in the painting party, the three mean shaking their heads as the bad singing was still going on now with Grace and Poison joining in and learning lyrics to songs that Becca seemed to know. It was fun, if any of them admitted it later outloud; but painting Tank had been similar to painting ComiCon when they first made it their fortified base.  
  
As the day wore on and bled into twilight the outside of the machine now had several designs all interwoven, making it as much extension of their home as it was like helping a friend move into a new place and offering to help paint it to cover up the blood and blaster stains. Tank was now part of home for the boys.  
  
When the darkness crept in Ghoul had picked up Grace who had fallen asleep to carry her back into Comicon for the night. Jet and Kid leaving soon after when they mentioned starting a fire on the ridge.  
  
Becca would gather up the buckets and brushes, watching everyone leave her until it was just Poison standing there watching her.   
  
“You can go if you want. I am most likely gonna go to bed or something.” It felt weird to have such an intense gaze on her, piling stuff up onto her home she crawl up onto it trying to slink into the safety of her metal monster to get out of his line of sight.  
  
“What’s your name?”  
  
It was a simple question and it had Becca faltering, looking to Poison in the nearing darkness. “You know my name… B.B’s been saying it all day.”  
  
He gave a shrug, “I’d like you to have the choice of telling me, it’s why I asked.”  
  
Chewing at her lip Becca would feel the twisting of her guts inside, it was weird having him actually ask her what her name was instead of just using it because Baby Boom started using it in front of all the guys.  
  
“It’s Becca… Rebecca actually.”   
  
The admission was a hesitant one, and Party would be silent for a long moment before smiling. “Rebecca, it’s pretty. I like it.”  
  
He wouldn’t say much else would just leave her with those words of liking her name as he head up to the ridge to join his family at the barely flickering fire.   
  
When he was no more than a moving shadow Becca would slip into of her home for the night, clicking on a light to see as she pulled everything in to store it so nothing got into or stole the pigments. Not that she needed them any more. Tank was painted outside, and no longer looked like a rusting BL/ind machine.  
  
It was nearly an hour after that strange parting that found Party knocking on the door to Becca’s sanctuary away from the world. Waiting for her to unlock it and see who ever dared bother her past sundown.  The shuffling inside told him she was still awake and likely trying to find a station that was live to listen too.  
  
It was her surprised expression that made him duck his head slightly to hide behind his hair. Still Becca did smile and move back from the ladder, silently inviting him inside.  
  
The door would squeak as its hinges protested being pulled shut once more as soon as Party descended into the dark hull. Listening to her move in the darkness, reaching out blindly now to brush calloused fingers over the bare skin of her spine.  
  
His touch had Becca freeze, inhaling softly before turning to look to the man in the darkness. “Baby Red?”  
  
He stepped closer, crowding her space slowly fingers moving up her spine till he found shoulders, following them down till her hands were both covered in his. With the darkness around them he had no fear, but still took a deep breath as he guided her up to the mask he wore.  
  
“Maybe this is a bad idea, but sometimes those are the best.” He spoke slowly, husky now as the yellow mask was removed by them both.  
  
A small dizzy spell overtook her as Becca became aware that she had been holding her breath. She wanted to say something to ease the thudding in her chest, even as Poison stepped closer to further crowd her body and mind from being able to do anything.  
  
“But let’s do it…”  
  
“Do it…? You mean having your oi..”  
  
“No Rebecca, I mean fall in love.”  
  
Though it was dark she was sure he could see how wide her eyes had gone, but it didn’t matter as she soon found herself very warm. Hot even.  
  
Poison had leaned forward and kissed her, it was soft as he did not think she would accept the sign of affection. But as he moved to hold her in his arms, she moved to hold herself up against him.   
  
So maybe love was something neither of them knew, or had much experience with, but there in the darkness with no masks they were willing to learn and accept any mistakes made during the process.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
